Goten plus 2
by arvan82
Summary: There are wounds that take time to heal; whereas some took forever. Goten never knew his father, but nevertheless, he felt the loss. Not of his father's death but his living family. His only parent working hard all day, his brother busy with school; and so he found a friend and... (Rated M for disturbing, psychological content) (Reviews or comments would be much appreciated)
1. Son Goten plus 1

A/N: Please note that the following is purely fictional; any similarity to any living person or event is coincidental.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only. (And 1 part revenge)

* * *

**Goten plus 1**

Being the son of a hero was never easy, being the son of a dead hero, even more so. Goten never knew his father, all he had to go on was a photo; one with his father, mother and his older brother, Gohan. The stories they've told him, of his father's heroic antics… and his eventual death. A man who placed others before himself…and before his family it would seem.

Goten remembered the tears she shed when she thought no one was watching, her regrets as she lovingly caressed the family portrait, the only one they had of him; Son Goku. The one and only family picture they had… and Goten wasn't part of it.

He hated the looks his mother's friends gave him. He hated how they would tell her how much it was a pity his father died so young and never knew him. How he looked so much like him and how much they hoped he wouldn't end up being like his father. People could be so cruel without even trying, Goten decided to go outside.

Goten had always known his mother never wanted them to follow in his father's footsteps. The times she kept breathing down his brother's neck, telling him to study whenever they were caught roughhousing outside. Reciting a whole life story of how important education was, for the future and so on before telling Goten to let his brother study; be a good boy and play on his own.

What about him? Why wasn't he allowed to go to school? Why did his mother pin all her hopes and expectations on his older brother? Why was he getting all the attention…

He tried his best, but no one was able to see it. Not his mother or his brother, they've never tried to understand him.

He loathed the first time his brother made him apologise to a snob, whose shin he had kicked for insulting his brother. So what if he was the principal. Goten could not see any reason to take his insults; pretending he could not hear them. He was almost disgusted as he watched his brother bow ever so low to the bald guy, explaining that his brother aka Goten was young, ignorant, that it was his fault for not teaching him well; speaking as if Goten wasn't there with him. His brother made him apologise anyway.

And that time when he broke 4 plates, 2 cups and the vacuum cleaner in his attempt to clean up the house. How was he supposed to know it was only meant for the floor... Stressful after a late night job, Chichi hadn't taken the sight of a messy house well. Grumbling in her frustration at the mess, the extra work and a stupid son who gave her all that extra chore.

Goten sulked for a few days after, in some part of his own heart he knew they didn't mean it… they both said so to him, trying to explain to him why … that they were just frustrated and hadn't meant what they said in the 'heat of the moment', that some things are just that way, that he would understand when he grew up.

Goten just nodded, saying he'll just go outside and play and not bother them… he waited, hoping they would correct him, scold him maybe… and tell him he wasn't a bother. Instead, his mother smiled and told him he was a good boy and his brother… had done no better, ruffling his hair; telling him he'll see him later at dinner before leaving for his room.

Goten felt like an outsider in his own family… an unnecessary, additional existence… nobody really wanted or needed.

Then Trunks came along, Goten couldn't remember how or when but one day he found a note stuck to his window, asking him if he wanted to be friends. It was a strange friendship to begin with, Goten had never met the boy yet always he would find something on his window in the morning. Whether it was a simple post it flag or a piece of paper taped onto his window. On them were words, simple messages from a young boy but Goten looked forward to them; waking up early each day, in anticipation.

3 weeks they've kept it this way and Goten was the happiest. Finally, he had someone to relate to, his own personal listener; a friend. It did not matter that he didn't know what Trunks looked like. All he knew about his mysterious friend was he was 9 years old and he had a dad. It was more than enough for him.

Excited over his making his first friend, he told his mother all about Trunks. His mother had seemed supportive, asking him to bring Trunks home one day for lunch. Goten immediately wrote his invitation, sticking it to his window. Trunks however, wasn't so sure was a good idea, what if Goten's mother didn't like him?

Goten brushed it aside, of course his mother would like him. So it was settled, Trunks would come over the next day at 12 sharp, Goten couldn't wait.

* * *

Goten got up with a scream as he reached for the clock beside him. 1.35 PM?! He was supposed to be up 3 hours ago! Oh shit! He hoped Trunks was still around.

"Kasan!~! Is Trunks here!?" He rushed towards the kitchen. Chichi immediately stopped washing the dishes.

"He just left, Goten" she spoke softly, uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh phoney… he didn't wait up for me. Why didn't you wake me up, Kasan? So how did Trunks look like? He's really cool right?"

"Goten"

"Hai?"

"Goten… I don't want you seeing Trunks again"

"Eh!? but why!?"

"No buts, Goten"

Goten stared at his mother's back. "YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR! Why can't I have a friend!? Onichan gets to go anywhere and make friends and I don't get to do anything! Trunk's the first friend I ever had and…"

"That's enough, Goten! Now go to your room, we'll talk about this later" she went back to washing the plates.

"I'm home" Gohan entered the house. "Hey Goten, how are yo…?"

Goten stomped past Gohan, running past him to his room. Shutting his door shut. Gohan turned his attention from Goten's door to his mother. "Kasan? Is something wrong?"

"It's Goten, Gohan… this afternoon…" she proceeded to tell Gohan the events that took place in the afternoon.

Goten stood silently in his room, his back against the door. It wasn't fair…

"_Hey Goten, It's Trunks"_

Trunks? Goten beamed with joy "Where are you?"

"_Hehe, not telling you yet. Do you want to play a game?"_

Goten didn't hesitate.

* * *

"That really happened?" Gohan asked, his eyes wide with surprise before he smiled. "Well he is young; he'll grow out of it. Many do" he rubbed his mother's back, reassuring her.

"Are you sure, Gohan? You would have been shocked too had you been here…" Chichi frowned.

"Well… you got to admit we didn't really spend much time with him… we're always busy and that babysitter isn't always the best sitter around. It's no surprise he wants a friend his age. Or maybe he just wants your attention?"

"Alright" she smiled. "Lets' all go out for dinner tonight then?"

"Sounds great. I'm sure he'll like that"

"You go wash up and I'll go tell him" Chichi undid the apron, hanging it before heading towards Goten's room; opening the door. "Goten, it's kasan !?"

Gohan jumped as he heard his mother scream, pulling on his shirt; he ran towards the source. "What's wrong!?"

He turned to his mother, she was whitely pale. He peeped in, trying to see what his mother saw. His eyes widened, his breath stilled… as he stared. His eyes never leaving his little brother as ribbons of blood trickled down his wrist.

"GOTEN!" Immediately Chichi ran up to him, getting down on her knees as she pulled Goten's wrists towards her; taking away the small razor in his hand. "What are you doing!? Why are you hurting yourself!?"

Gohan immediately brought a wet towel, cleaning the blood. Goten was calm throughout the whole ordeal.

"Why were you cutting yourself, Goten!?"

"I didn't… Trunks did it for me… see? 'BFF GT'… Best friends forever, Goten and Trunks" Goten proudly showed his carved wrist to his brother; blissfully ignorant to both his mother and brother's horror that soon shifted to concerns.

To be continued ~

* * *

_This is 'specially' written for my dear friend, idle8602 aka sabotager. Yes you know it's you, woman._

_For those who don't know, she's the one who gave the challenge for 'Yaoi RPG' as well as a headache right now. So this is especially for her, idea by me, written by me, supported by orangehigh90, dunseeme741, sakanaforfish01 and wittytongue255; staring her favourite character 'Goten'._


	2. Son Goten plus Trunks

A/N: Please note that the following is purely fictional; any similarity to any living person or event is coincidental.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Son Goten plus Trunks**

Chichi looked out from her kitchen window, watching Goten as he played 'Tag' with 'Trunks'. An 'imaginary friend' her son made up… that was what Gohan and Bulma said; most children grew out of it in their later years. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from worrying; call it mother instincts if you will, Chichi couldn't help but feel uneasy.

She had seen a small number of children playing tea party, etc with their 'imaginary friends' before and what Goten exhibited 2 weeks ago was not 'it'.

Her son had introduced himself to her as 'Trunks'. At first Chichi had thought it a joke; that Goten wanted to play and so she played along, inviting 'Trunks' in; telling 'him' Goten should be with him soon, finding it amusing as he 'politely' waited for Goten to 'wake up'.

She quickly noticed the differences the moment she served him lunch. Goten had started using his left hand whereas he had always used his right. His table manners had changed as well, and the way he spoke… how he had addressed her, politely but not the way a child would towards his own mother.

Chichi saw no traces of any recognition in his eyes, he wasn't playing…

She didn't know what to do or what to say, thank goodness 'Trunks' did. He had thanked her for the meal and told her he couldn't stay any longer or his 'father' would get mad at him. He waved goodbye before going inside Goten's room… 5 minutes later, Goten had 'woken up'.

And that scar on her son's wrist… the cut deep enough to leave a lasting scar. Both Gohan and she had spent an hour, grilling Goten over it; but no matter how many times they asked… Goten always insisted 'Trunks' did it.

It frightened her.

So much so that she opted to change her employment from a full time employee to a temporary staff. Her decision to do so also meant less income for the family, but she had no choice; her family came first. If all went well… and she was proven wrong, that Goten was fine; it would still be worth it. Until then… they would have to try and make do, with her eldest son in college and her being the sole breadwinner with no one else to take care of her youngest son… what other choice did she have.

A knock on the door shocked her. Cleaning her hands on her apron, she opened the door to family friends; she smiled.

"Hi Chi"

"Bulma, Yamcha. Please come in" she opened the door wide, inviting them in.

* * *

"Wow, cool" Goten was in awe of his friend and his stories. "I wish I was that strong too… you think your dad would train me?"

_"You'd regret asking, Goten. He's really strict. What's your dad like?"_

"I don't know… I've never met him, but my brother said he was cool and a hero too. I wish I could meet him… I'm sure he would have liked you and just maybe… he'd teach me how to fight too."

_"No offence, Goten. But if he were such a good fighter, why did he die?"_

"I heard he gave his life up to save a lot of people…"

_"Oh. That sucks… I guess that does make him a hero"_

Goten frowned. As much as he liked the fact that his father was a hero… he still wished he had a father. "Say Trunks… you promised you'd teach me how to fly, remember? So when do we start?"

_"Hey hold your horses; it's not as simple as you think. You need time to practice and a lot of discipline. I guess I can teach you when no one's watching. Your mom's watching, you know… Hey Goten? Your mom. She doesn't like me, does she?"_

"Eh? No! Of course not! She just doesn't know you. I bet she would if she did"

_"Yeah well. I hope she doesn't mind me teaching you then. I mean serious, I know she's angry over our BFF tag. I don't want us getting into trouble, at least not trouble we can't get out of"_

"She was… so was onichan, but I thought it was cool. See?" Goten rolled up his sleeve, displaying the healed scar. "It's still here, this way it won't come off. Not like permanent ink that 'won't wash away your money' but I'm telling you, it does... eventually"

_"Anyway, I better get going before my dad makes his appearance. I'll see you later"_

"Hey Trunks. How come your dad never shows himself? I'd like to meet him"

_"He's a private person, Goten. That means he doesn't like to meet people. One day I'll introduce you ok? Just not now. Trust me on this one"_

"Aww… Ok, later then. Don't forget"

_"I won't"_

Goten got to his feet, making his way back to the house.

* * *

"How's everything?" Bulma asked Chichi as she accepted the cup of tea offered.

"Right now, it's just me taking one step at a time…" Chichi offered another cup to Yamcha.

"Gohan and Goten?" it was Yamcha's turn to ask as he took the cup.

"The same… Gohan's in school right now and Goten's playing outside… with his 'imaginary friend'" she sighed as she sat in her chair, feeling as though she had aged overnight.

"He'll grow out of it, Chi. I had a robot and an imaginary friend when I was a little girl" Bulma reassured her friend. "Children always have active imaginations; it's not a bad thing"

"I know. Still… I wish he wouldn't scare me like that… I'm almost ready to believe he's been making friends with a ghost… but Gohan believes Goten's just lonely and trying to get attention this way… but to cut himself… he scared many years off my life…"

"It has been rough on all of you… you working hard to raise two boys on your own, Gohan still in school and Goten being this young…" Yamcha sighed.

"Actually we're here for another reason, Chi… but please don't take this in the wrong way. We're all Goku's friends as well as yours… and while we know this is your family and it's not our place to interfere"

Chichi looked up as Bulma spoke.

"I'll just come right out and say it. We want to help, Chi; in any way we can"

Chichi gently placed her cup on the table, shaking her head as she did. "I know you all meant well but I can't accept. It has nothing to do with pride or anything like that... I appreciate it, I do. But I cannot expect you to help me any time there's a problem and this isn't something that can be resolved immediately"

"But Chichi, let's just be realistic. You can't work and take care of the boys 24/7, especially Goten. He's still too young and he needs you" Yamcha tried to reason with her as he brought out a roll of bills, gently he took her hand, placed the bills; closing her hand as he did.

"No. I can't. I..."

"If you won't take it as a charity then take it as a loan, Chi. There's no time limit, take the time you need. Don't be a stranger, alright? You have people who care and we're here for you. Please take it, chi... You know Goku would understand..."

Exhausted and emotionally drained, Chichi thanked them for their compassion; unable to keep her frustrations bottled in any longer, she let her hair down as her tears fell.

Goten opened the front door, nodding when he realised they had guests… his mother's friends… he remembered them. The rich lady and her boyfriend with an X on his face and his mother… she was crying… "Kasan?"

"It's ok Goten… why don't you go wash up?" she hastily dried her eyes.

"But…"

"It's really nothing, Goten. Go wash up, your brother would be home soon… then we can have some lunch" she tried to smile, putting on a brave front as always in her attempts to bear the strain that came along with the baggage herself and not place any on her children.

Her efforts would go to waste.

Being young and naïve, Goten did not understand the everyday challenges of an adult life, especially one that took on many responsibilities and roles. Add in his current state of mind, that of a child and one that he created in his own reality, he could only see one reason for his mother being upset. And when he looked for someone to blame, he didn't look far. He turned towards his mother's guests.

"Hey what did you two say to my kasan!?"

"Goten! Don't be rude to our guests! I'm so sorry Bulma…"

"It's alright. We'll talk another time, Chi. I don't care what time it is alright? If you need anything, just call" Bulma accepted Chichi's nod as both she and Yamcha left the house, giving her the privacy she wanted.

"Kasan… what did they want?"

"Just a chat, Goten. Go on, I'll call you when lunch is ready" she urged her son to his room, wanting a bit of time to calm herself les she break down in front of him.

* * *

Goten pouted in his room as he was once again brushed off. He sighed… alone again.

_"Goten!"_

Goten jumped. "Trunks! Don't scare me like that… sheesh… I thought you said you'd come again later?"

_"Tactically speaking, it's later now. What? Bad timing?"_

"No. Nothing for me to do now anyway…"

_"Great. Where's your mom?"_

"In the kitchen… cooking. I think…"

_"Then do you want to get started?"_

"Start what?"

_"Sheesh. I thought you wanted to learn how to fly? Well I guess not then. Hehe"_

"HEY! I want to!"

_"Alright then. To the roof! Last one's a rotten egg!"_

* * *

"I'm home"

"Oh good, you're back" Chichi turned to Gohan as she scooped bowls of rice. "Lunch's almost ready. Would you be a dear and go get Goten?"

"Ok Kasan" Gohan walked towards Goten's room, opening the door gently. "Hey Goten, lunch. Eh… Goten?" Gohan started looking all over the house, scratching the back of his head as he did. "Where is he…?" Of course… that would mean he's outside playing then. Gohan went outside.

"GOTEN! LUNCH!"

"Up here, onichan!" Gohan froze, he looked up immediately. "GOTEN!? What are you doing up there!?"

Hearing the commotion, Chichi rushed outside; she looked up, mirroring Gohan's look of horror as she saw her little son balancing at the top of their roof. "Goten! What are you doing! Be careful!"

"Alright here goes then!" Goten sprinted, taking a giant leap as he stepped over the roof's edge.

Chichi screamed, unable to bring herself to watch as she covered her face with her hands. Gohan was faster, quickly, he grabbed Goten; cushioning his fall with his own body as the younger boy came crashing into him.

"Aww… I could have made it…" Goten frowned, oblivious to the concerned looks his mother and brother were giving him.

"Goten!" Chichi immediately scooped him from Gohan, hugging him tightly before checking him for any injury. "What did you do that for?! Are you trying to give your mother a heart attack!?"

"Goten. What were you thinking!? You could have gotten hurt!" Gohan's shock quickly turned into worry.

"I'm sorry…" Goten 'shrank' as both his mother and brother gave him a sharp breathing down. "Trunks was teaching me how to fly… but it didn't go so well"

Chichi's heart sank; she could not find the voice to scream. "Gohan… would you bring Goten inside…"

"… come on Goten" Gohan led Goten inside, the heavy atmosphere far from over.

* * *

Unable to go to sleep, Goten got up in the dead of night; walking towards the kitchen for some cookies when he saw the lights in his mother's room.

What was she doing up in the middle of the night too? Goten moved closer, then he heard it; she was weeping… again.

Goten stopped in his tracks, unable to decide if he should go inside… he knew his mother always tried to be the stronger person… never one to shed tears in front of his brother or himself… Yet during some nights… such as tonight, when she was stressed, when she needed a chance to express herself; when she had her privacy… He wished he could give her a hug… but after what happened earlier in the day, he decided against it. His mother needed her space; he could give her that…

Goten abandoned his quest for the cookies, heading back to his room.

"Bulma… It's… Chichi… I know it's late…" she tried to talk, a task made difficult as she tried to form the words under her sniffle and tears. "It's Goten… he's getting worse…" Chichi sobbed into the phone as she made the call.

To be continued ~

* * *

_Hmm… backfired a little… it seems my sabotager is enjoying this too much. Oh well. Enjoy it._


	3. Words cut deeper than blades

A/N: Please note that the following is purely fictional, any similarity to any living person or event is coincidental.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Words cut deeper than blades**

_Had you been born first, I would never have another_

_Why aren't you more like your brother_

_You would be the death of me_

_What sins have I committed in my previous life to deserve you_

**Please stop!**

* * *

I didn't want to hear any more...

You said you were sorry... I didn't know what to believe... They said the drunk and the angered would speak their mind and I knew this to be true. You might not have meant to say those words to me, but you had meant every word you said. You were in pain and you wanted me to feel the same degree of pain you felt. Tit for tat maybe... I was the cause of your pain; the disease eating at you, no matter how directly or otherwise... so perhaps... you had every right to judge the worse in me.

I said it's ok, but if only it were that simple... if apologies could take away my pain now... if they could right every wrong... I'm sorry... if I had told you it's alright... that I was fine, a hundred times... then I have lied to you a hundred times.

I didn't believe for a moment your apologies were sincere. I saw the satisfaction in your eyes, before horror replaced it; your own disbelief at your own words. You felt better, a slight moment of victory when you've hammered me right at the mark; you wanted me to know, just how much you're suffering and it was my fault. But that feeling didn't last, as soon as you saw the shock on my face, I knew you felt worse.

You were manipulative that way...

I didn't remember what happened for the brief moment... until I felt you shake me, before bringing me into your embrace, apologising hysterically as you did; you were crying again...

You thought pouring out your frustrations would make you feel better... only now it has worked in reverse, and the relief it should have brought had been temporary. Now we both wished it could be taken back, no matter how true it may be. And so, you apologised... in your attempts to rectify the mess you and I made, a futile attempt to sooth the new ache. But in order to do that, you would have to sooth mine as well...

I apologised as well, for your pain; for my failure as a son and you felt better. Relief masked your face, of course... I was just a boy... children were more forgiving... they'll forget in time... I'm sorry. I apologise for lying to you... and I haven't forgotten.

Not then... not now...

If I were born first... would you have loved me...

...

Goten offered no resistance when they came for him, even after he knew who offered him like a sacrificial lamb to be slaughtered.

* * *

Trapped inside his cell... a dungeon, surrounded by four white walls... Goten waited, dreading for that moment when 'they' would come. 5 years had come and gone... Goten barely remembered time anymore; time had no place here... only for meals, exercises and more 'tests'.

They would never break him and he would never give in; Goten would rather die first.

"_**Do not test me, boy"**_

"_I'm not testing you, but I'm not leaving either!"_

"_**He's not worth protecting!"**_

"_He's a friend, father... and honour demands that I protect him!"_

"_**Stupid brat! Fine! It's your life, ruin it if you wish. See if I care!"**_

Goten got up then... his head clear with silence again...

"Trunks? Who was that..."

"_You heard? … sorry, was my dad. He's just worried. That's all... I'm sorry you had to hear that..."_

"He's gone?"

"_Yeah... he's not really a people's guy..."_

"Trunks" Goten interrupted. "Please just go before they know you're here"

"_We either stay together or leave together. I won't leave you"_

"But they're trying to get to you... you know, don't you? They know about you, they've been asking about you. Please... I don't want to lose a friend like you" Goten begged.

"_I know what they've been doing... didn't you notice we have the same pain? We ache in the same places... what they did to you, they've done to me and I've never blamed you for it"_

"Then please leave, you're the only one I have left. I don't want to lose you..."

"_They can try, Goten. They can do anything they want, they can bury me if they want; but I won't abandon you"_

"Trunks..."

The door opened, Goten almost jumped out of his own skin.

"_Be strong, Goten. Don't show them any weakness"_

Easier said than done. Goten cowered as two male assistants came forward, immediately he went into a fetal position; trying to shield himself from them.

* * *

"Be careful with this one... no telling when he might snap again..." the words barely left the guy's mouth. His eyes widened as Goten lunged for him, knocking him to the ground.

"_You will not have him!"_

"Get him off!" Immediately more assistants came rushing into the room, pulling Trunks off the first man.

"_Let me go! You bastards!"_

Trunks struggled as he was restrained and strapped into a wheelchair, before being taken to the treatment room.

"He's freaking wild... is that the reason why he's here?" the male assistant asked as he was helped up by his partner.

"That's not all... but close. He attacked 4 bullies, bigger and older than him. He was so vicious that all of them ended up in the hospital. But it wasn't the boy... but that 'other one'. You just met him, Trunks. Dr Frieza's trying to cure him for 5 years now but he doesn't seem to respond to the treatment" his partner explained.

"Poor kid. Can't fault him... he doesn't know what he's doing"

"That might be the case, but society doesn't have much empathy for those like him. They believe he's a danger to them, but he's also a danger to himself. He either gets better or he stays in the slums".

* * *

"So finally you decided to make an appearance... Trunks I believe? I hear you have been creating trouble again?" he addressed the teen who was strapped to the op table, shaking his head as his questions were answered with snarls.

"Administer the usual anaesthesia and muscle relaxants, nurse. And set up the ECT treatment"

"Yes doctor"

Trunks struggled and cursed as the needle pierced his skin; his eyes starting to grow heavy as the anaesthesia started pulling him into unconsciousness. He shook his head weakly, making his final futile stand as electrodes were placed on his head.

"_Goten... we'll be fine... We're best friends... forever..."_

To be continued ~

* * *

_I skipped a few years as I don't want this to become a long story, as well as giving the impression of time lapses for Goten._

_Can anyone guess what Goten is suffering from? There's 3 in all._


	4. Son Goten minus 1

A/N: Please note that the following is purely fictional, any similarity to any living person or event is coincidental.

_Please note that while this fic has the primary characteristics of certain medical conditions. They are over exaggerated for story purposes and __should not__ be used as a reference for a direct insight or explanation._

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Son Goten minus 1**

Goten tried to open his eyes. The nauseating sensation in his gut made him wish he never woke up. He never got used to it, despite the many times he awoke in his cell after each and every 'test', courtesy of Dr. Freiza.

Goten forced himself up, opening his strained eyes as he did… tired, and sick. It would be another 6 more days before he would be subjected to another 'test'.

He walked heavily, dragging his feet and the rest of him as he leaned over the sink. He scooped up a handful of water, washing his face as he tried to drive the drowsiness away. He filled a glass with water, drinking it slowly to calm his already protesting stomach.

He looked into the mirror. Man… he looked terrible, all those dark circles and the messy hair… doesn't matter, no one would bother… no one's here anyway… he's alone.

Strangely alone…

"Trunks?" Goten called to his friend. "Hey are you alright… are you there?" Goten looked all around his cell, waiting for his friend's answer. His question was met with silence.

Goten started to panic.

"Trunks!?" He called out hysterically, knocking over everything in his way as he tried to search every corner of the room.

His commotions did not go unnoticed. The male assistant who heard him, immediately called for the doctor.

Goten searched under the bed, the spot he would always hide under when he was first brought here… there he found his old notebook. One of the few things given to him; he was encouraged to write down anything he wanted.

A diary of sorts.

Goten got up to his feet as he brought the notebook to his eye level. His memories were a little blurry but he recalled drawing and writing his inner thoughts in this very book… and something compelled him to flip through.

Stick figures of his family, himself and trunks. Happy and sad one. Some he didn't remember drawing; Trunks' then… and a page that had a folded edge. Goten turned to that page, a page with Trunks' handwriting and yesterday's date, captured his attention. He had written a note for him…

…

_I write this with the hope that you would never read it, but I must prepare for every possibility. I fear they might be onto me… I know they're up to something, nothing good. I'm not sure if you knew, but they've been trying to get to me; every time. They've been calling me out; that they wanted to talk… But I knew what they wanted._

_That doctor told so to my face, that I wasn't necessary or needed; that I should leave you. He didn't disguise his words or his disgust at us being friends. I don't care what he say, what he would do to me; he would never make me change my mind._

_I wanted to talk to you, tell you the things that happened but I must prepare both of us in case. So I placed this letter where I knew you would look, if fate is kind; you would never have to see it. But if you are reading this now then you should assume the worse. It's just not fair, to have come so far and not be able to see it through with you._

_I never wanted to leave you, my dear friend. Know that I have no regrets being your friend and blame you for nothing; never doubt that and do not be afraid. There's a world out there waiting for you when you get out. _

_Please find that happiness without me._

_Forever your friend_

_Trunks_

…

Goten staggered, falling backwards as his legs lost their strength. He brought a trembling hand to his face, whimpering before lowering it to his mouth. A sob choked in his throat, an anguished cry escaped his lips.

He remained, sprawled on the floor; even when footsteps approached and the door was opened.

"Help him to the bed and clean up this mess"

Goten's breath hitched the moment he heard his voice. Frieza. He bared his teeth, as tears threatened to spill. "You killed him…" Goten turned towards them, looking at them in the face, the first, in all the time he was here; his eyes full of rage.

Without warning he lunged forward. He wasn't quick enough however, and was restrained before he could get his hands on the doctor.

"You killed him, you bastard!" he screamed, fighting to get loose from the assistants' hold. A sharp pain to his arm later and he was drained of all his strength. Goten collapsed unwillingly, unable to do anything but sleep.

Freiza walked towards the notebook, picking it up; reading the content inside. "I want a constant watch over him. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself" the two assistants nodded as Dr Freiza started scribbling notes in his file.

* * *

"_**Wake up, you fucking piece of shit!"**_

Goten's body jerked awake, taking a moment to re-orientate himself… he was in his room… and the notebook was gone… they had taken his friend, his memories and everything about Trunks from him. Goten was on the verge of tears again.

"Trunks… I'm so sorry… I wasn't there for you…"

"_**You could have prevented it, yet you cowered in a corner like a fucking baby. You left him to die"**_

"I didn't! I didn't know…" Goten shook his head, denying the accusations. He would have done everything in his power to stop them…

"_**Of course you didn't know. You hid in your safety zone and left my son to fight your battles for you. You're not only pathetic but spineless!"**_

"_**The stupid brat, he should have listened to me! Now Trunks is dead and you live!**_

"_**It should have been you"**_

Goten brought both hands up as he tried to drown out the accusations, covering his ears with his hands in a desperate attempt to make it stop. It was hard enough to have lost Trunks, but to be on the receiving end of his friend's father's rage as well...

He didn't want his best friend's father to hate him. His eye shifted as he saw a familiar scar from the corner of his eye… he brought his wrist down slowly… looking at the old scar he had for a few years now…

_BFF GT_

"I'm so sorry…" he gently rubbed the scar. "I would have done anything; to keep you with me…"

"_**The fact that it's you still standing here speaks louder than your pretty words, brat"**_

"_**This world is poorer for having you in it instead"**_

"… yeah… you're right..." Goten walked up to the mirror in front of the sink. Taking his toothbrush, he stabbed at it; applying a tremendous amount of force, shattering the mirror into multiple shards. He picked up one of the shards, bringing it closer; sinking the sharp edge into the soft tissue of his throat.

"Then take my blood… for Trunks… I'll return this blood to you…" Goten began making a slow cut, uncaring for the pain as his life essence ran like thin streams of river.

He was almost surprised when a pair of arms interrupted him, snatching the shard from his hand. Another assistant came in; together they restrained Goten while shouting for medical assistance. Goten resisted, screaming; trying his best to lash out as he was once again given another dose of sedative.

* * *

"I'm afraid Goten would not be receiving visitors today, Mrs Son"

"What do you mean? Did something happen to him?" Gohan asked before his mother could.

"I will be blunt, we are successful in 'containing' the personality 'Trunks'; this means, that personality should not be able to surface but I will not make a direct promise of that. Goten isn't taking the loss of 'Trunks' very well, and begun showing signs of Depression, he had also attempted a suicide recently. Do not worry, he is fine now and will be monitored very closely. Nevertheless it is a start and with proper medication and therapy, he would be able to lead a proper life."

"Then why can't we see him? I'm his mother, can't I can be there to comfort him. My poor boy must be so scared… he must think we've forgotten him by now…"

"I understand Mrs Son, but please try to be patient. I cannot guarantee he would not lash out at any of you as well. As of now, we are considered his enemies and until he can differentiate reality and fantasy. I do not suggest we take this risk" Dr Freiza explained.

"But…" Gohan put his hands on his mother's shoulders.

"Please sensei… I want to see my little boy… from the window if I have to… just one look" Chichi pleaded and eventually Freiza relented.

"Very well, Mrs Son. Please come this way with me and do not be alarmed"

He led both Chichi and Gohan to the wards, stopping at one of the doors; allowing them a view inside… Goten was strapped down, unconscious, his neck covered with adhesive tape which was covered with bandages.

His mother staggered; her shoulders held by Gohan standing behind her as she despaired at the sight. It broke her heart; to see her son go through all this pain. Gohan closed his eyes as he rubbed his mother's shoulders.

"It's for Goten's sake, Mrs Son. We all want him to get better. Please return home today, we will contact you the moment he is more stable and able to receive visitors"

To be continued ~

* * *

_XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX guessed it right. Goten's suffering from Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID, also known as Multiple Personality Disorder) and Paranoia Schizophrenia._

_Hi Vee, well they're doing the best they can for him but ultimately Goten needs professional help. We'll be seeing most of the insights from Goten's POV so this is what he feels, hear, etc and a little from the others' prospective. So it's a little difficult to know which side is accurate, for now. But I feel bad for Goten too as well as for the caregivers._


	5. Son Goten plus Vegeta

A/N: Please note that the following is purely fictional, any similarity to any living person or event is coincidental.

_Please note that while this fic has the primary characteristics of certain medical conditions. They are over exaggerated for story purposes and should not be used as a reference for a direct insight or explanation._

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Son Goten plus Vegeta**

Goten brought his knees inwards, positioning them against his chest. Seated in the corner of his cell, he remained; in an almost desperate attempt to draw as little attention to himself as he could. He cringed… drawing himself closer into himself like a ball; if only he could…

He tried to ignore, to drown out the unkind voice; but nothing could deafen it… He pulled at the straight jacket, in a futile attempt to release his hands; wanting, needing them over his ears; to block the harsh words, the accusations… the anger, or maybe the truth… maybe…

The door opened and Goten rejoiced, watching as the male assistance brought it out. He wanted it, yearned for it… his medication… a dose of Zyprexa and Abilify. He opened his mouth willingly, allowing him to place the two pills on his tongue; swallowing them as he was fed a glass of water. The assistant left him to rest.

Soon… he would not hear him… for another day…

"_**Ignore, run and hide. That's all you are ever good at"**_

Goten shook his, denying… that wasn't it… Trunk's father wasn't convinced.

"_**Do not take me for a fool, brat. I've watched my fool of a son protect you while you did nothing"**_

"Then why didn't you protect him… if you were there, why didn't you stop them!?" Goten sat down heavily in his corner, refusing to remain quiet any longer.

"_**The brat chose you! That wilful, stubborn, stupid… idiot!"**_

For a brief moment, Goten swore… he had a different tone to his voice. He sounded angry… and almost sorrowful. "I'm sorry… I know my apologies cannot bring him back but… I'm so sorry…"

"_**Fuck you!"**_

Goten flinched. "I never wanted this to happen…"

"_**Liar. You wished it on him. You knew better than anyone that he would jump to your rescue and so you let him. You were a coward, so you let someone else take the bullet for you. As long as you are safe, you didn't care whose corpse you had to step over"**_

"That's not true! He was my best friend! I would never!"

"_**The only thing you've never stop doing is feeling sorry for yourself!"**_

"What…?"

"_**Trunks existed solely for you; because 'you' were lonely. Trunks fought your battles for you because 'you' were scared! He died so 'you' could live your life, or so the doctors said. You still deny? Then what of now? 'You' took 'medication'; a poison to dull your mind so you cannot hear me. Which part of 'you' doesn't describe a coward?!"**_

Goten bit his tongue, stopping himself before he shouted again… the medication hasn't kicked in yet… but it would… soon…

"_**Trunks mentioned your father was a hero? A quality that's severely lacking in you, your family need not worry then. They must be 'so proud' their son would not die a hero, he would live the life of a coward"**_

"You have no right! My family has no part in this! Insult me all you want, but don't you dare slander my family too!" Goten raved. That only seemed to amuse the voice more, a snicker; an echo of what seemed to be laughter was heard.

"_**So quick to protest, are you? Does your family feel the same? I do not recall having seen them for the duration you're here. Do you?"**_

"SHUT UP!" Goten was on the verge of tears, shaking his head in denial. His mother and brother cared… even if… he hadn't seen them… for some time…

Suddenly… he wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

"He's taking his medications, doctor. Willingly, I'm sure he wants to get better"

Freiza looked up from his reports as the male assistant assigned with the task of bringing the medication to Goten, gave him his daily report on the boy. "Good. If he continues, he should be well on the way to recovery. No further signs of him speaking as another individual, or perhaps responding to another voice?"

"He seem to be himself, I don't see any trace of another personality but…" he hesitated, unsure.

"Do speak up. It's difficult enough with the boy not telling me anything, don't you do the same" Freiza tapped his pen on the table impatiently.

"I'm not the expert, doctor but he has been talking to himself… like he was arguing with himself… I'm not sure what that meant but he usually stops when the medication kicks in… so… it's like you suspected I think he does hear voices in his head"

"Hmm, I thought so" the doctor wrote a few more lines in his report. "Very well, if he is responding to treatment then I believe it's time we move to the next step. But before that, I believe it's time to see the patient for his weekly treatment and assessment"

…

2 assistants entered his room and Goten panicked, realising the need for 2 of them. The fear so strong that it coursed through his every senses; nearly paralysing him with sheer terror. So long had he not been in the direct frontline of these 'weekly' tests that he had almost forgotten about them. Trunks was usually the target of their tests, Goten thought it was over now that they've killed him. It would seem it was far from over.

Then it struck him…

They were still giving him the medication… even after Trunks died days ago. They were not done… they were going to kill his best friend's father too… and he had been 'helping' them all this time.

"Easy now, Goten. It's the usual thing ok? It won't hurt and the doctor just wants to talk to you after" the 1st guy felt sorry for him. The boy was scared and miserable, no surprise; he couldn't tell they were trying to help him, that and the fact they had to use force was making it harder for the kid to believe them, let alone trust them. The calm, reassuring approach just might do the trick…

"Come on, kid. Don't make things difficult ok? The sooner this is done, the sooner you can relax and we can leave" the 2nd guy, always about the business; saw no need to beat about the bush. He reached forward, grabbing Goten's shoulder before his friend could stop him.

Goten reacted very badly. "LET GO OF ME!" he struggled, twisting his body as he attempted to shake them off, the straight jacket restricting him considerably.

"Grab him damn it!"

"Goten, calm down!"

Goten screamed pitifully as he was restrained around his waist. The assistant having wrapped his arms tightly around both Goten's arms along with his waist. "Trunks… help me…"

"_**Stupid, useless brat!"**_

"What the hell?! Argghh! Stop him!"

Goten could not recall what happened much… but he could have sworn for a moment… someone else had jumped to his rescue… and it wasn't Trunks. Like a passenger in his own body, he felt himself drift as he saw; but briefly… a blur image of someone… fighting the 2 assistants before he could no longer stay awake.

* * *

Goten whined. The pain in his body overpowering any discomfort he might have from his nauseating stomach. Great… in a straight jacket again… and it's dark… night time then. How fast time passes when you're unconscious…

"… are you there?" Goten asked softly, but he doubted it. He had taken his medication… it's unlikely he'd be able to hear him; the day hadn't completed its 24 hours cycle yet.

"_**Hn"**_

"?" Goten sat up immediately, or maybe… it had. "You're… here… I wanted to thank you…"

"_**Fuck off. I didn't do it for you"**_

Goten smiled… surprisingly relieved to hear that voice… the actual insult thrown off his back for once. "Yokata… I thought they got you too…" he leaned against the wall… tired but relieved.

"_**It might have been better for you if that was the case. Stupid brat"**_

"I'm glad… they didn't… I didn't want to lose you too" Goten spoke softly, so as to not rouse anyone outside his cell.

"_**Hn! Save your lies, brat"**_

"I wasn't lying…" he gave a slight pause before he continued. "I understand why you're angry with me… and I deserved it… I failed as a son, a brother, a friend and a person… hell… I'm just a total washout… aren't I?" Goten smiled bitterly.

"_**Brat. I loathe self-pity and I have no kind words to give to someone who wallows in it like a pig in mud! My son would never have chosen you out of pity, nor would I ever allow it. You are either worth our time or you're not"**_

"And I don't want my best friend's father to hate me either…" Goten smiled, softly, seemingly more at peace than he was moments ago.

"_**You haven't earned your worth. You're still as useless as you had always been"**_

"Then why did you jump to my rescue if you thought I was hopeless?" Goten challenged him.

"_**There will not be a next time, brat!"**_

He sounded angry and under that… a little embarrassed, to Goten. "So you admit it was you" Goten grinned, the first in a very long time.

"_**Shut up!"**_

Goten looked up then, as the door unlocked. He sighed in relief… it was just that assistant… bringing him his usual medication and water. It was routine and Goten allowed him to feed him his medication again, swallowing the water after.

"Rest well kid" he turned to leave.

Goten nodded, not wanting to make things difficult for the assistant, who, if Goten had his rathers, was more preferable than others he could name. He watched as the door was locked again.

"Thank you… but you're right… I should start fighting my own battles. For Trunks… and you… I couldn't save Trunks… but I'll die first before I allow them to take you too"

"_**Ch! If you taking that poison is an example of your strategy. I am not impressed"**_

Goten slowly got up, using the wall as a support as he brought himself up to a standing position before walking towards the sink. Reaching it, he leaned over; spitting out the two pills he held in his mouth the whole time.

"Then I'll show you. I will get us both out of here…"

"_**Stupid brat. You'll have to do better if you ever want to impress me"**_

"Then give me a fair chance to prove myself…" Goten then realised he didn't know how to address Trunk's father. "What should I call you? I can't be calling you Trunk's dad…"

"_**You haven't earned the right to call me by my name brat, but I'll be damn if you dare call me something stupid. Call me Vegeta, brat. I will not tolerate anything else"**_

"Vegeta…" Goten spoke the name, memorizing it; branding it into his memories.

"_**I'll be watching you, boy. Do not disappoint me"**_

"Then watch me and see for yourself if I'm lying" Goten spoke, determination flaring strongly within him; he will get out of this goddamn place.

To be continued ~

* * *

_Zyprexa and Abilify: A__ntipsychotic medications, two of the medications that are used for Schizophrenia; there are many more and not all would work for every individual. There are also side effects and should not be self-medicated in any way without consultation; always check with a doctor._

_Hi guest - Thanks for the review. For this story sake, I'm afraid I would not be bringing Trunks in as an actual character and I likely will not write this as a yaoi._

_Hi __Reign Of Sorrow__ - Thanks for the review. Well I admit it is a little twisted, though I haven't really gone all out on it. As for my reason for writing this… I don't have one except for wanting to see what I can dish out. I'm very much into twisted tales and such so I wanted to try my hand on it too. See if I can write something like that, but more on the mild type._

_Hi __XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX__ – Thanks for the review. I felt bad for Goten too, as it also had me digging deep in my research and understanding what the patients are going through also. _


End file.
